


There's nothing left to do tonight but go crazy on you

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: How about Laura wears the virgin sacrifice outfit again to try and seduce Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing left to do tonight but go crazy on you

Laura doesn’t know why she is doing this again.

On one hand, she knows Carmilla likes this outfit. On the other hand last time she wore this Carmilla ended up tied to a chair for nine days and had a starvation induced seizure.

She pulls the shoulder down a little more and sighs. It would have to do.

“Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice…”

Dammit.

“And could you please explain to me why we are revisiting the unspeakable episode of duct tape and strings of garlic?”

Laura knew this was a bad idea.

“It was meant to be a surprise-“ Carmilla spins the chair around to face her, leaning down and looking deeply into Laura's eyes. Much to her annoyance Carmilla seems to think this is funny.

“And by surprise I guess you don’t mean ambushed and starved?” Laura shakes her head trying not to scowl.

“You aren’t going to let that go are you?” Carmilla swoops down and kisses her, teeth nipping her lower lip.

“Not in a million years creampuff….however-“ her fingers trail along Laura’s exposed collarbone.

“I do rather like this dress on you…” She span Laura to face the mirror. Soft kisses were pressed along the tender column of Laura’s throat and Laura thinks she should definitely wear this outfit more often.

When LaF asks why Laura is wearing a scarf for the third day in a row she vows never to wear it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Crazy On You" by Heart.
> 
> Send me your headcanons at http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
